The present invention relates to automotive vehicles and, more particularly, to radiator caps for automotive vehicles or any liquid cooling system radiators.
Generally, automotive vehicles are liquid-cooled by a recirculation radiator. The radiator holds fluid, ordinarily a mixture of antifreeze and water, which is circulated through the engine block to dissipate heat from the engine block into the fluid. The fluid is passed back into the radiator where ordinarily a fan is forcing air through the coils or tubes cooled by "fins" of the radiator to dissipate heat from the fluid into the ambient surroundings. Ordinarily, fluid lines from the vehicle's transmission are passed through the radiator to dissipate heat from the transmission into the radiator fluid.
In the process of dissipating heat from the engine and transmission, the fluid within the radiator increases in temperature. Since the radiator is generally in a closed system, the pressure within the radiator begins to build. Ordinarily, this is not a problem since the radiator is designed to function under increased temperatures and elevated pressures.
Sometimes it is necessary to examine the radiator by opening its cap. It is important that the cap is removed when the radiator and engine are cold. When the engine and radiator are cold, the pressure and temperature of the cooling fluid is low and the radiator cap is easily removed. However, since heat and pressure dissipation within the radiator and engine is a slow process, a mechanic or vehicle owner cannot always be sure that the radiator and engine have properly cooled. If, the cap is removed when the engine is still relatively hot, there is a probability that fluid loss will result. Thus, it is desirous to have a system which prevents radiator fluid loss in the event the radiator is opened when elevated fluid temperatures and pressure exist within the radiator.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a radiator cap assembly which prevents escape of fluid at an elevated temperature and pressure. It is an object of the present invention to provide the art with a simple, relatively inexpensive radiator cap assembly which seals the radiator in the event of radiator cap removal while the coolant fluid within the radiator is at an elevated temperature and pressure. The radiator cap assembly provides a seal tethered from the radiator cap which is floatable upon the coolant fluid within the radiator.
From the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and subjoined claims, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.